Surprise, Surprise!
by Bookfanatic320
Summary: Madem De'Bosse was demoted before the girls were demmed musketeers. She Came back a few years later! What will happen? (Summery stinks, better than it sounds!)


**Hello everyone! This is a one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Corinne and her friends were riding in from another mission. This time it was some crazy maniac, yup, nothing new there. But this time the plot was not against the King, but his wife, the Queen. The girls rode up to the stables to put away their horses.

"So now what are we going to do?" Viveca asked.

"Well, we could help Helene with the chores." Renne suggested with a shrug.

"Oooo, that's a good idea! We can tell her about the mission" Aramina agreed happily. So off they went. Madem Helene had gotten promoted to head maid right before the girls were deemed musketeers. Madem De' bosse left when she got de- moted and the girls have not seen her since. Now that the girls were musketeers they were no longer maids, but, they still helped out as much as could.

The four girls walked in to the castle and spotted their dear old friend.

"Hello girls, how did your mission go?" Helene asked with a smile. The girls looked at each other and launched into a story.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up! " Corrine laughed after she and her friends had finished their story.

"A plot against the Queen, you say? Well the man is very brave to try to plot against our Queen!" Helene laughed and sent a small smile to Corinne.

At that moment the two giant oak doors that led into the throne room burst open. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Louis walked out of the room.

"Hi Louis" Everyone greted him. Corrine was on a first name baises because one, she saved him and two because she was his wife. Aramina, Renee, and Viveca were on a first name basis because they too have saved him many times. Helene said his name because she knew him when he was little.

"Is somthing wrong Louis?" Aramina asked as Corrine walked over to him. Louis bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. Aramina sighed dreamly.

"No nothing is wrong, but a urgent meeting has been called near the outskirts of France. I will be back tonight though" Louis told them.

Corinne looked grumpy and was about to say something but her husband cut her off.

"And before you say anything, Corrine, no you do not have to come" Louis smiled knowingly. Corrine looked elated. "Good" she stated. She hated meetings!

"When are you leaving?" Corrine asked.

"Treville is bringing the carriage around now" he said walking to the huge front doors. The girl musketeers followed him.

Treville drove the horses in front of the steps so the King could get in.

"You ready your highness?" Treville asked from his seat. As Corine walked back up the steps toward the front door.

"Yes, i'll be ready in a moment. First I need something from my wife" the king answered. Corrine stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow. Louis grinned.

"No good bye kiss?" He asked innocently. Renne, Aramina, and Vivica chuckled even Treville smiled at the question.

Corrine supressed a smile "No".

"Please?" He said with puppy dog eyes. This time the three girls started laughing at the scene in front of them.

Corrine rolled her eyes and grinned "Your immpossible!" She declared as she walked down the steps to grant his request.

She kissed him quickly on the cheak. Louis' face turned into a grumpy expression. Corine smirked then kissed him on the lips.

"Better?" She questioned.

"Yes" Louis nodded his head.

"Good. Now you best get going or you will be late!" Corrine gently pushed him into the carriage.

"Bye" She waved "Oh and guys", She yelled after the musketeers that we're going for Louis' protection, "Don't lose my husband again, will ya?" She asked with amusment in her voice. The Big Boys shuttered and lightly glared.

A few months before Louis went to visit a relative for a day and the musketeers 'lost' him. Needless to say Corrine was not very happy when the musketeers showed up without Louis'.

Corrine, Renne, Aramina, and Viveca laughed and teased the big boys about it when ever they got a chance.

"Come on girls. We need to go help Helene with her chores before they lose Louis or something" Corrine walked past her still laughing friends. She chuckled as she led the girls into the ballroom to start with what Helene had asked them if they could do.

About an hour later they were puting up the big heavy curtins up. They were washed every now and then, but, it was not an easy task.

Corrine was coming down the latter when she looked up and saw someone that she had never thought she would ever see again.

"Girls! Look up!" Corrine whispered urgently. The three girls heads went up and they gasped when they saw who was coming.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who we have here. I'm sorry you girls couldn't be musketeers, it's a shame. Well at lest you got to stay here as castle maids." Said Maddam De'bosse with a sneer.

Corrine ran the things she had said through her head, apperently she did not know that the girls were musketeers. So that would probably mean that she didn't know that Corrine was the Queen. Corrine started to smile, this could get fun!

"You are so wrong, I-" Renne started to say but was stopped by Corrine who elbowed her in the stomach.

"What Renne was trying to say was that you were right, we could never be musketeers." Corrine said through clenched teeth.

Vivica, Aramina, and Renne was staring at her like she had lost her mind. Madem De'bosse smirked " Well I am going to get my job back now, but, even in my de-moted position, I will still over see you" . Corrine surpressed a smile while the girls were still staring at her, shocked. De' Bosse smiled tesingly and waved and set off to find Helene.

"What in the world was that Corrine!" Renne exclaimed confused.

Corinne's face broke out in a huge smile "We are going to have some fun!" She exclaimed. The other girls still looked confused. Corrine was not making any since.

"What in the name of Paris do you mean!?" Vivica said trying to figure out what kind of plan her friend had up her sleve. Corrine just smiled even more to her self, mumbling out her plans.

"Yes, this will do nicely!" She exclaimed. Her friends were starting to look concerned, maybe she was going crazy. Aramina was muttering something about taking her to the doctor.

"Umm, Corrine? Would you mind filling us in on what's going on?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, just as soon as we find Helene . We have to find her before Madem De'Bosse dose". She said already heading down the long hallway. Renne, Vivica, and Aramina shook their heads and followed their best friend.

A few minutes latter they found the older lady in the kitchen making what appered to be a cake.

"Helene have you seen Madem De'Bosise today? She has come back to get her de-motted position back" Corrine asked urgently. Helene gasped in surprise "I thought she was gone for good! What will Louis say. Did you tell her to leave? You can do that since your the queen." She said all in one breath. Corrine then got a huge smile on her face, "Well I'm glad you haven't seen her! If you did it would have ruined my plan." Everyone in the kitchen stared at her like she had grown another head "What plan!?" Everyone said in unison.

"Umm yeah. Okay everyone will have to be on board if this plan is going to work. So what we will do is nobody is to tell Madam De'Bosse that we four are musketeers and I am the Queen" She explained. They all nodded their heads to agree and urged her to continue with her plan. "So that way when Louis arrives and sees us doing a ton of chores he will be suspisious. He will come over to us to ask us why we arn't out on patrol or something. Then madem De'Bosse will see us talking to Louis and she will tell us that we are invisable to the King. Then Louis will look confused and he will start to explain, then, right at that moment we will have Perrie and a few other musketeers rush in and adresse us as musketeers in front of bossy pants. She will be so flabbergasted, it will be great!" She told them with an evil grin. Renne, Aramina, and Vivica had matching grins. Helene chuckled at the girls.

"I'll go tell the big boys to not tell madem De' Bosse that we are musketeers and that you are queen" Renne said happily.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Vivica and Aramina squealed in delight. Renne sushed them.

"I hear miss bossy pants coming!" She told them. Helene smiled at the girls nickname for the lady.

"Quick! Act like your cleaning or something!" Viveca whispered.

4 HOURS LATER

"This is not fun! I wish Louis would just get here already!" Viveca cried, the others nodded in agreement.

So far, they have washed all the windows twice (the first time they were not clean enough), they scrubed the ballroom floor, they sweeped all the stairs, and they dusted pretty much every thing in the Castle.

"I can not remember ever being this tierd! Musketeer training is a lot better than this" Aramina sighed.

"Don't give up now! He's bound to be home soon, just think of bossy pants face when she sees Perrie walk in!" Corrine encoraged.

"Yeah, all this is so worth it!" Renne exclaimed.

"Girls! Come! I want you to scrub the great hall floor and I am going to watch you!" Madem De' Bosse orderd, the girls tried not to smile to much. This was perfect for their plan.

"Yes madem" the girls said as they started towards the great hall. Madem De' Bosse would come in a minuet, but, she had to do something first.

Renne, Corrine, Aramina, and Viveca started scrubing the floor when they heard trumpets signaling that Louis was home.

The girls shared a smile. The doors were opened a few moments later and in walked Louis.

"Girls, what in the world are you doing! You don't clean the palace any more, why are you doing this?" Louis asked confused.

Corrine flashed him a smile. She needed him to get mad at madem De' Bosse for this to work really well.

"Well me, Vivi, Renne, and Mina were hanging up the curtains in the ballroom wh-" she was cut off by Louis'.

"Corine, those curtians are super heavy! You should wait for the guys to do it" he told her, worried that she would get hurt.

"We're fine honey!" She reassured him quietly. She didn't want to ruin her plan.

"Okay" he looked at her doubtfully "But that doesn't explain why you're doing chores when you could be on patrol or traing wherever it is you train" he pointed out.

"Well we would be but De'bosse is back! We tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen!" Corrine told him. She watched his face get red in anger as she told him that madem De'bosse did not listen. Sure she had stretched the truth some. Okay, maybe a lot, but she just wanted to make Louis angry so he would talk to miss bossy pants.

"Girls!" De'bosse snapped then she noticed Louis and bowed, "I am sorry you're highness! I have told these girls time and time again, that they do not exist to you!" She told him. Bad move.

"Why are you talking to them like th-" he was cut off by the maid.

"I really am sorry-" She started, but she was cut off by Some of the musketeers running into the great hall.

"Musketeers we have discovered a plot against the Queen!" Pierre shouted, the girls smiled at one another.

The four girls jumped up and was about to run outside when De' bosse stopped them.

"What are you thinking, just jumping up and running out of here like that! And in front of the King nonetheless!" She shouted at them.

It was total caos. Pierre kept on trying to get the girls out because of the plot, De'bosse was yelling at the girls and they were trying to follow Pierre out the door.

A loud whistle came through the room and everyone fell silent.

"Thanks Corrine" Louis cleared his throat, "What is going on here!"

Madem De'bosse looked shocked that the King would know the name of a maid!

"De' bosse!" The lady snapped to attintion as the king addressed her, "Do you know who these girls are?" He asked her gestering to them as he did so.

"Yes I do, why they are just servant girls, your highness" She told him, confused why he would think any different.

"Louis" Corrine said impatintly. A look of horror passed over madem De'bosse's face when Corrine adressed him like that.

"You!" Madem pointed a finger towards the blond, "You do not address the king like that!"

"Madem! Is that anyway to address your Queen?" King Louis spoke up.

"You are married?" She questioned shocked. "I do not see her".

"Arggg" Corrine let out a sigh of frustration, this was taking much to long! She waltzed over to her husband and gave him a kiss right on the lips.

Madem De'bosse gasped. Corrine stole a glance at her face. It was priceless! She could hear her friends laughing in the background.

Whether it was the fact she was kissing her husband like this in front of everyone or if it was the look on Madem De' Bosse's face. Knowing her friends, they were probably laughing at both things that were taking place.

They broke away from their fairly quick kiss.

"This is my wife, who also happens to be the queen." Louis rolled his eyes.

De'Bosses' jaw dropped, "Y-You! You're the Queen!? But you were just a maid trying to become a musketeer!"

"_Was. _But now i'm a musketeer along with my friends and i'm married to Louis which makes me the queen." Corrine explained. Her friends were snickering behind them.

Then Madem De'Bosse fainted.

"Well that went better than planned!" The four girls couresed.

"Ya'll planed this?" Louis turned towards them eyebrows raised.

"It was her idea" Renne, Viveca, and Aramina pointed to Corrine at the same time she said, "Yep."

"Somehow I have no trouble believing that." The king said sending a glance at his wife.

Corrine just shrugged, "Thanks for coming in Perrie" she told the musketeer.

"You're welcome, but, we really have discovered a plot."

"Already!?" Aramina and Viveca huffed.

"Oh well, Let's go girls!" Corrine said heading out the door with Renne following her. The other two girls shrugged then followed out the door. As soon as the door was closed, Louis burst out laughing.

"Girls!" he said to himself still chuckling.

* * *

**The end! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
